Jellyfish
by f3iv3lin3
Summary: Juliet is all that's in Kate's head...or rather her pants  lol sorry for the terrible summary, the story isn't that bad, I promise;


Kate throws herself from side to the side on the thin blanket covering the sand within her tent. It's not the air, hot and thick, from a week without rain or the conversations held outside the canvas cover, shielding her from their eyes, that keeps her wide awake and more importantly - turn the hot gap between her legs into a pool.

Kate rolls onto her back, thinking, she might as well take the matter into her own hands, instead of cursing her body for reacting this way, whenever her thoughts wrap around the slender body of a certain blonde.

Maybe once the tension defueled in a mind-numbing orgasm, Kate could go back to throwing Juliet angry glares rather than gape at her like a pubescent boy, noticing those inviting tops of hers or the jeans that ended a hand broad under her belly button.

But as Kate slides her hand from in between her breasts down her stomach, caresses her skin and is about to send it on the way to heaven, her own touch is not anywhere close to the kind of satisfaction, she was in desperate need for.

Kate's cheeks blow up as she releases the air in a frustrated sigh and sits up, thinking she can't handle another night of restlessness and denial and decides to channel the electric energy between her legs into something useful.

She hardly pulls any eyes on her, as she leaves her tent and walks behind the backs of those who were sharing jokes and good old pre-island stories, towards edge of the jungle.

It's really just Sawyer who calls out for her from his isolated camp, sitting with his back against a tree, on leg outstretched, the other pulled up.

"Hey freckles, where ya off to?"

Kate slows down a bit, only so he can when she rolls her eyes. "Mind your own business, Sawyer."

"Uhhh, do I hear a lil' tension there?", he says mockingly, emphasizing his tone of voice gestures of his hands.

"Ya know I could help ya with that.", he calls with a smirk on his face after her, when Kate just storms past him, not being used to her lack of reaction to his teasing.

"Well, ya know where to find me."

Kate rolls her eyes again, more to herself though, as to his words, a part of her actually considering to take his offer. But she wasn't that desperate just yet, still had a little bit of control over herself - and more importantly - dignity left.

After a few minute's walk, she takes a turn to the right and follows a narrow path deeper into the jungle, reaches the survivor created clearing and grabs the ax to work through the pile of rather large branches and trunk pieces they were collecting, for the fires of coming nights.

It does feel strangely good when the force of the ax driven into the wood vibrates in her arms, so does the burning of her muscles after she'd done it for a while and the effort covers her skin in sweat.

It doesn't however, help the distracting tingling in her lower body or keeps her thoughts from remembering how Juliet had cooled herself with a wet cloth she'd rubbed over her neck and chest earlier today.

With a groan of frustration she drives the ax as hard as she can into the tree trunk. Maybe she should just run it off, Kate thinks, putting her hands into her hips as she paces in a narrow circle, slowly realizing she was really getting desperate.

Or maybe she should just swallow her pride and go back to Sawyer's tent. But then again, she would have to deal with that dirty smirk of his for at least the next few days - if he'd ever let it go.

The sound of the ocean catches her attention then and Kate looks back at the beach. The soft dark waves reflecting the moonlight, look more than inviting to her eyes and the prospect of cool water washing off the sweat off her skin absolutely tempting.

Abandoning the ax and pile of wood she heads for the shore, pulling her shirt over her head before she reaches it and drops it carelessly onto the beach, kicks off her shoes and slips out of her pants hurriedly and ran into the water that got soon too deep for her to use her legs vertically.

Diving into the cool waves head first, Kate swims out into the ocean under water until the burning of her lungs pulls her back to the surface. Not too far away from the beach her feet can still touch the ground, the water only reaching as high as to hide her breasts, not that anyone was watching her at this hour - well Sawyer maybe, but then again, he always was when he got the chance to and Kate had someone gotten used to that.

Though she wishes it were someone else's that looked at her as hungrily, as desiring, as his and can't help but wondering, if Juliet might be looking out at the ocean in this very moment. She also can't help the fantasy unfolding before her eyes of Juliet pressing her up against a rock, of her lips all over her body, her hands answering the hot wet desire between her legs.

Kate smoothes back the curly wet strands of hair framing and tickling her face and breathes out heavily once again. So the ocean wasn't helping either and actually just making it worse - nurturing her arousal as the water gently brushes all over her body with every wave again. It almost feels like the feather light contact of fingertips caressing her skin.

"Fuck.", Kate groans in frustration and as a response to the hardness of her nipples peaking through her bra not caused by coolness of the water. In an attempt to soften them, she rubbed with her palms over them only to find herself even more turned on.

"Just impossible." she mutters to herself and tries to recall as she swims back ashore, when she'd last been this horny - or if she ever had been. Maybe it was just the constant heat in the humid island climate, or the lack of immediate threat, that make her hormones go haywire like that. But then again, she'd been on the island for more than eighty days and only since the moment Juliet had been a part of their camp - constantly in her sight - had been this his high the arousal scale.

When her knees scrape sand Kate rises to her feet, walks the remaining few feet already thinking about what technique she could try next to distract herself and doesn't pay attention to the ocean, or rather the milky shadow her foot meets with her next step.

The sole of her foot feels like she'd just stepped on embers and a yelp escapes her throat before she jerks up her foot to catch it with both hands and whimpers in pain, her eyes filling involuntarily with tears.

Hopping out of the water and cursing under her breath Kate collapses onto the sand as soon as she could, examining the sole of her foot but can't find a source for the agonizing throbbing that slowly spreads through her entire foot.

Rocking herself back and forth, she tries rubbing the pain away but her efforts have no effect whatsoever and even as the minutes tick by, it was still as intense, as excruciating, as it had been at first contact with whatever had caused it.

"Kate? Are you alright?" The voice reaches her from behind and despite the burning in her foot, doesn't fail to send the familiar shudder down her spine.

"Goddamnit.", she mutters under her breath at the little shockwave the voice sends through her lap as well. Just impossible, she thinks, being turned on even in pain by the awareness of Juliet's presence.

"What happened?", Juliet asks inquiringly but calmly as she kneels next to Kate, looking at her with her head slightly tilted. She was so close, the scent of her skin mixed with fresh sweat hits Kate off guard and clouds her thoughts for just a second.

"I don't know.", she mumbles, looking down at her foot. "I think I stepped on something." She groans, becoming aware of the intensity of pain throbbing in her foot once she'd taken her eyes off Juliet.

"Can I see?", the blonde asks and draws Kate's eyes back to her face, to those incredibly blue eyes. t

Their brilliancy combined with the rosy color of her lips leaves Kate flustered and speechless and Juliet seems to mistake her silence as a permission and tugs gently on Kate's hand covering the sole of her foot.

Her eyes narrow as she tries to make out the cause for the pain in the darkness of the night. Kate can't help but stare at the way her lips thin with concentration and her forehead wrinkles slightly, how her blonde hair cascades over her shoulders and allows her to see only a hint of her delicate neck and Kate wets her lips, imagining what it would feel like to press them against it.

"Looks like you stepped on a jellyfish." Kate's journey further down her body is interrupted when those brilliant blue eyes startle her. For a moment she's caught in the moment, the pain in her foot just a faint tingling and she can feel Juliet's breath brush her lips.

Then a thought strikes her mind of something she'd seen on TV. Her eyes widen.

"Wait what?", she breathes, looking back on her foot, the images from a documentary flashing before her eyes and she shudders. "Do I have to pee on it now?"

Her words follow chuckle and looking back at Juliet, she finds a rather amused expression putting a glow on her cheeks. Kate is faintly aware that she'd just been given the 'oh you're so naive' kind of chuckle and usually, she would've put her angry face on and given Juliet her best death stare - didn't the sound of the light laughter drown her inner rebel.

iGod, that really shouldn't turn me on/i, Kate thinks, and mentally slaps herself for getting so flustered by the woman she was supposed to hate and not imagine screaming her name in exhilaration.

Juliet squinted her eyes, obviously noticing the change of demeanor in a Kate, who used to snap at her and drop snarky remarks whenever possible.

That had been before just the thought of Juliet had caused her blood to boil and had turned her nipples hard in desire.

"Vinegar will be just fine.", Juliet tells her, a hint of a smirk twitching in the corner of her mouth before she got up and held her hand out for Kate to grab. Kate though, needs a moment to even realize the help she was offered, having been granted a good look beneath Juliet's top as she'd risen and the view was still prominent on her inner eye, even though she was staring at Juliet's legs now.

"Come on, you can be stubborn again when you're not in pain anymore."

Pain. Right, there had been something before her hormones had taken over. And yes there it was, like it had been waiting for a signal, she became aware of the agonizing burning again.

Groaning and breathing heavily through the throbbing she decides, it really isn't the time to be stubborn and allows Juliet to pull her up. Hopping again she grits her teeth and shuts her eyes to the white-hot burning just to feel Juliet's arm wrap around her back and put one arm behind her neck.

"I should get dressed first.", Kate says, becoming suddenly aware of the fact she was only wearing her underwear, her clothes still in a pile a little further down. Hopping in Juliet's arms towards them she needed several attempts to manage her way back into her pants and pull her shirt over her head before Juliet can return to her spot as a human crutch, holding and guiding Kate slowly up the beach.

iOh God/i, Kate thinks, torn between the feeling of Juliet's body pressing into her, the side of her breast more than just hinted against her own - and the agony that had a tight hold of her foot.

Kate tries to concentrate on just hopping in Juliet's guiding grip rather than how fantastic her hair smelled as it tickled against the side of her face with every jump, or where else she would like to feel it brush lightly over her skin.

By the time they reach the camp, the fire hardly alive as everyone seemed to have called it a night, Kate was so high up the mountain of arousal, the pain was really her last worry. She gritted her teeth again but more to suppress the urge to push Juliet back against the rather weak wall of bamboo in the makeshift kitchen, that would probably collapse over their heads if she did.

In a way she is glad when Juliet slips out under her arm and motions her to sit on the wooden, lopsided table. At least she doesn't have to inhale that sweet scent of hers or get the hint of the feeling, what her hips thrusting into hers, would feel like.

It's not really that she minds all those sensation Juliet's body pressed against hers caused. She was over the fact, that she was attracted by the woman she should only be fantasizing to throw her on her back to grin victoriously down at her and not to straddle her immobile under her weight for her own pleasure.

There's panic in her chest that, at some point, Juliet would become aware of the way her soft skin covers her in goose bumps and the hunger in her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of naked skin, even though her rather tight clothes already gave her a good idea of the body she'd love to discover with her tongue.

Kate shakes her head, hoping to clear her mind from the thoughts that included naked skin and teasing hands before she hops onto the table and finds herself licking her lips once again at the view of Juliet's butt cheeks pointing directly at her, moving in, what seems to Kate, a very teasing kind of way as Juliet reaches for a bottle on the ground.

Turning around, Juliet's eyes and attention are on the bottle and allow Kate to drop her eyes in time before Juliet gets a good look at the glimmer in her eyes or the flush, that is now hot on her cheeks and partly embarrassment for almost being caught staring, partly the heat between her legs having spread through her entire body by now.

Juliet soaks a cloth with the liquid from the bottle she put next to Kate on the table, her arm brushing hers in the progress and a shy smile tugs on her lips as she looks at Kate apologetically.

iI wish you'd touch me much more than that/i, Kate thinks, biting down her lip to keep herself from uttering the words out loud.

She knew she should keep Juliet from putting the cloth against the sole of her foot, the pain having died down to a bearable level and what remained, was numbed by the tingling in her hips anyway.

But Juliet is too fast for her to even find the words, she would have to use and really, Kate doesn't mind that slight touch of Juliet's fingers on her ankle or the sight of her exposed neck as she pulls her hair over her shoulders to keep it from falling into her face.

"That's why you shouldn't go swimming at night.", Juliet says lightly with a smile on her lips as she turns to face Kate, her fingers still on her ankle. "What were you doing in there this late anyway."

iTrying to get you out of my head... pants/i, Kate thinks.

"Don't see how that is any of your business.", she says but her words don't have the usual snippy kind of tone, sound weak and forced.

Juliet's smile broadens a little, the curl in the corner of her mouth a little higher and looks strangely seductive. In fact, as she straightens up and drops the cloth on the table, moves in a little, everything about her seems suddenly very different than the cold woman she'd been back at ithe Others/i village or the withdrawn and shy self she'd been since walking onto the beach.

"Well, the way you look at me, definitely is my business, don't you think?"

"And how... how is that?", Kate stutters, flustered by the way Juliet had just thrown her inappropriate looks into her face, but hadn't really. Actually, she'd only told she'd noticed, but never before and that fact takes Kate's breath away.

"Like you want to rip my clothes off." Juliet arches one brow and there's a spark in her eyes that causes Kate's cheeks to flush even harder. Again she licks her lips, not sure how to respond. It was true, all she could think about when she watched Juliet hang her clothes, wash the Dharma dishes or even chew her food, was exactly that - or at least the introduction to more explicit thoughts.

Juliet leans in and puts her hands upon Kate's thigh, sending a feeling of electricity up her body and she gasps slightly at the touch.

"Tell me, Kate.", she whispers, leaning in closer, putting a bit of the weight of her torso on Kate's legs and allows the brunette a deep look into neck of her shirt. Kate's mouth goes dry as she wonders, if this was really happening, if Juliet was actually provoking Kate to look down at her breasts so invitingly well rounded.

Juliet's eyes drop to her chest and slowly wander up, linger for a moment on Kate's lips before meeting her eyes heavy lidded. "What else do you want to do to me, when you look at me like that?"

As Juliet speaks, she moves in closer with every word until they just a hot whisper against Kate's lips and almost kissing hers. Kate thought her heart would burst through her ribcage any second now and was completely taken aback by Juliet's sudden forwardness and playfulness.

"I...", she begins but can't bring herself to utter all that has been her head.

"Tell me, Kate. What do you want to do to me?" Juliet moved her lips to her ear, her hot breath brushing against it, sending a pleasant shiver down Kate's spine before she feels teeth clamp down hard enough on her earlobe to cause a pinch.

"I... I want to... kiss you.", Kate stutters, her cheeks so hot now, she feels sweat covering her forehead and absolutely stupid talking in the first place. This surely had to be joke from Juliet to humiliate her.

Though if it was a prank, Juliet was taking it to a whole new level when she slid her hand in between Kate's thighs and slowly up towards the hot wetness she was its origin.

Juliet moves back to Kate's lips, looks at her without hesitation or just the hint of a flush on her cheeks, before she places a whisper of a kiss onto Kate's lips.

"What else?", she breathes, slowly opening her eyes when Kate is still too flustered to react, but the taste of her lips on her own and the slowly but steady moving of her hand, closer and closer to heaven.

Kate starts trembling under her touch, tries to think of how to put in words all the wonderfully delicious things Juliet had done to her in her head, but all that leaves her lips is hot air in shallow breaths.

Juliet smiles a seductive and knowing kind of smile.

"You want me to touch you?" Her voice is so low and a little husky, causes the hairs in the back of Kate's neck to stand up in her increasing arousal. She still can't find her voice but iOh God/i, she wants just that.

Kate nods slightly, almost pleadingly and trembles a little harder when Juliet's hand finally reaches her center and pressed flat with her palm down on her.

Kate moans at the pressure and arches her back, pressing a little more against the hand that is just in the right place, finally answering the yearning of days, weeks even.

"Like that?", Juliet whispers, biting down her lip as she watches the pleasure written all over Kate's face.

"Yes.", Kate breathes her appreciation.

"What else, Kate?"

With Juliet's hand pressing down on her, slowly she feels a little bit of confidence return to her. Taking Juliet's other, she guides the in her own under her shirt but doesn't have to lead her for long. Juliet's fingers find their way to her breast easily and her touch feels experienced as pulls on her nipples through the fabric of her bra, hardening them even more than they'd already been.

"Oh God.", Kate moans. "Fuck me already."

She can feel the grin upon Juliet's lips when they are pressed upon hers but it only lingers there until Kate parts her lips more than willingly to welcome Juliet's tongue as the blonde moves in between her legs and pulls Kate's shirt up.

She doesn't bother pulling it over her head, just high enough that her hands have only the thin fabric of her black bra between her palms and Kate's skin. Kate moans again, breaking the kiss and Juliet uses the moment to get rid of her shirt before biting down her neck.

Her hands unfasten Kate's bra too fast for the brunette to even grasp it had been removed and only realizes it when Juliet's tongue draws circles around her freed nipples, the sensation of her wet tongue and hot breath makes her even wetter.

Kate runs her fingers through Juliet's silky hair while hers unbutton Kate's pants, undo her zipper and trail her fingers over the fabric of her underwear as far as her opened pants would allow her to - which was incredibly close to where she wanted to feel her and yet, not nearly close enough.

Juliet's face comes up to kiss her lips hard and demanding, her hands on her hips have a firm grip. Kate puts both hands on the table to be able to lift her hips enough for Juliet to pull down her pants.

With a heavy heaving chest Kate watches Juliet pull them from her ankles and the way her eyes look up from in between her legs, this deep arousal burning in them, almost sends her over the edge.

Juliet seems to notice that Kate is already hot and trembling, waiting to explode at the next touch and takes her time, places gentle kisses against the inside of one knee, then moves to the other, all the whilst looking partly amused, partly exhilarated up at her.

Kate breathes her name in a begging manner but Juliet's lips only move slowly and barely touching her skin.

"Please.", she really begs now, leaning back on her arms.

"How bad to you want me to fuck you, Kate?", she says seductively in that husky voice that Kate had never heard before tonight.

The only response Kate can manage is a loud moan, as she arches towards Juliet's lips getting closer.

It's only her tongue now, leaving a wet line on the inside of Kate's thigh all the way up to her hot center and Kate moans again, trembling hard in desire and impatience to feel her tongue flat against her clit and inside of her.

"I take that as a 'really bad' ", Juliet whispers against her folds before stroking them with the tip of her tongue and causes Kate's thigh muscles to clench against the sides of her face, locking her momentarily in place.

Juliet's arms wrap around them, loosen their hold around her face and Kate feels the tip of her tongue move up, flick over her swollen nub just once to send a cry from Kate's lips.

"God, Juliet.", Kate moans, her hands finding their way into Juliet's hair again and she arches against her mouth, to feel more than the slight teasing of the tip of her tongue circling her clit.

"Please." Kate doesn't care about how pathetic her begging might be - the truth is, she really is begging, she really is pathetic but who isn't, so close to the top, so close to that electrifying heaven.

Juliet adds two fingers to caress her folds while increasing the pressure of her tongue around her grown nub.

Kate's thighs tremble in Juliet's grip, her breathing mere gasps for air and finally, Juliet answers the squirming of her body to feel her harder and inside of her, pushes her fingers into her hot pool and tongue hard against her clit. It was all it took for Kate to reach the sweetest and most violent climax in a very long time.

Kate cries out loud, so loud, by the time she would manage to open her eyes again, at least half the camp would've formed a circle around them. But Kate doesn't care as the tension of weeks, the constant arousal, is finally released - mind-numbingly, colorfully, in thousands of light points against the back of her eyelids - fan-fucking-tastic.

Juliet's lips remain closed around her swollen nub until the last twitch shakes Kate's body before she rises while kissing her way up over Kate's flat, sweaty stomach to her chest, up her neck to run her tongue over Kate's lips and slip it in between the little gap for a deep kiss.

Kate feels almost too weak to kiss her but as Juliet's tongue dances slowly with hers, her fires awaken again but it's not her own pleasure she wants to feel, to see, to taste now.

Putting her hands on Juliet's hips and finding the seam of her shirt, Kate tugs on it, just to feel Juliet's hands stopping her.

Kate pulls away, the seductive playful smile hovering inches away from her own lips, the sparkle in her eyes a little cheeky and incredibly teasing.

"Kate.", she said but her voice wasn't the husky low whisper anymore. It sounded strangely hollow and far away.

"Kate." Her lips didn't move, remained in the curl of a smile, but Kate could hear the tremor in her name as it was spoken and it was spoken again, and again, grew louder each time, getting a little more high-pitched with every repeat until finally...

"Kate, wake up." Kate's head and torso shot up to a shallow darkness her eyes can fast and easily adjust to, recognizing the sight of the ocean in the moonlight.

Puzzled and lost, her head shot around to find Juliet without a trace of teasing or seduction in her features but concern and worry.

"Kate, what happened?"

Kate just stared at her bewildered and then slowly, realization dawned on her. Looking down her front, she found herself half naked, just like she'd stumbled out of the water and yes, there it was, the burning sensation that terrorized her foot with every heartbeat. The pain must've knocked her out earlier, she guesses, and falls back into the sand.

Lying her arm across her face, covering her eyes, she groans, not in pain, but frustration. How could this have been just a dream? Granted, it had been the best she'd had of herself and Juliet, the most real one, too - but it ihad/i just been another figment of her imagination.

"Kate, are you okay?" The feeling of déjà vu the concerned words from Juliet's lips cause, make Kate pull back her arm and look at her, fully aware she was lying in the sand with only her underwear covering just the necessary.

"I think I stepped on a jellyfish.", Kate replies hoarsely, thinking of where her dream had lead her from here.

"You should put some vinegar on it. Helps the pain and the venom.", Juliet tells her and the professional tone in her words has a slight trace of the husky tone that even now she only remembers it, sends a shudder down her spine.

Juliet, who'd been kneeling at her side, now rises to her feet, extending one had to help her up.

Kate furrows her brow and looks up at her before grabbing the hand and allow the blonde to pull her up and wrap her arm around her back before ducking under her shoulder.

"I should get my clothes first."

Well it had just been a dream, but you never know...


End file.
